Sleepover Bash
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: What Happen's when the Inu-Yasha Gang, Family (no Mom or Dad) and my Best Friends, are at my House for a Sleepover? This Fanfic is what!! Read and Review Please:) This is my First Fanfiction, so could you please go easy on me? Arigato Gozaimasu
1. Meet the Players and have FUN!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inu-Yasha, or Co. Now if you'll Excuse me I need to go wallow. **Cries, and Cries**  
  
Sleepover Bash  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
K.L-I.G. Hi All!! My Name is KawaiiLil-InuGurl, and I am having a Sleepover. I envited some of my best Friend's over, and my Youkai Family. My Sister Tinkerbell. My Half-Brothers Inu-Yasha, and Sesshoumaru, and my very first two Best Friend's, Tigertye, Bubba, and TayTay( We are going to have lots and lots of fun. We are going to play Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Guess What. Guess What is one of my new games that I made up, but it will be a lot of fun. So lets Introduce everyone. First is Inu- Yasha, then Sesshoumaru, Tinkerbell, and so on, and so on.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why am I here again?  
  
KL-IG: Because I said so( And you won't get any Ramen, if you don't play with us.  
  
Inu: Ohhh. HI ALL!!! Lets have Lots of Fun!!!  
  
KL-IG: That's the Spirit!  
  
Sesshoumaru: How do I get myself into these things?  
  
KL-IG: Don't Know, Don't Care. But you have to play.  
  
Sess: WHY?!?  
  
KL-IG: Because you get to Beet-up Inu-Yasha, if you stay. Remmemmberrrrrr!!!  
  
Inu: N-N-NANI!!!??!!!  
  
KL-IG: Yup(  
  
Inu-Yasha: **Sweet Drop**  
  
Sess: Yeah, I love this Sleepover. Hi All, Were going to have so much Fun, right Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu: **Sweet drop's again** Ahh.. yeah sure.  
  
KL-IG: GREAT!!  
  
Tinkerbell: I can't wait til we get to play Guess What. Well, Here is everybody else.  
  
TayTay: Hi All!! You all can call me Tay!  
  
Bubba: Hi, I guess you can just call me Bub.  
  
Sango: Hi, you can call me San.  
  
Miroku: Hi San, you can call me tonight **Grins**  
  
San: **Sweetdrop** heh. Hey all, and this is Kirara, my Neko-Youkai (Cat- Demon)  
  
Kagome: Hi, you can call me Kag.  
  
Shippo: HI, HI!!! You can call me Shippo, or by Inu-Yasha, and Sesshoumaru, Kit!!!!!  
  
Tigertye: Hi all. You can call me Tiger, or Tye is doesn't matter.  
  
KL-IG: Ok, Lets get this party Started!!!! First we'll play... Truth or Dare, and then we'll play Spin the Bottle, and then we'll play Guess what!!  
  
Kl-IG: Ok, I'll go First. Inu-Yasha Truth or Dare?  
  
Inu: I'm not playing.  
  
KL-IG: YOU BETTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: OK, OK!!! **feh** Dare.  
  
KL-IG: **Grins Evilly** O.k...  
  
Inu: **Sweet Drop**  
  
KL-IG: Inu-Yasha, I dare you to KISS Kagome, on the Lips or 20 secends.  
  
Kag/Inu: NANI!!???!!??  
  
KL-IG: You heard me and now you have to do it!  
  
Inu/Kag: **gulps** Ok **Kisses each other**  
  
***20 Secend's later***  
  
KL-IG: And.. Good. Your done, wow you did it, I didn't think you would be able to. ummm. Your done.. Hello?  
  
Kag/Inu: **Still Kissing**  
  
***1 Min Later***  
  
Kag/Inu: **Stops Kissing and starts to breath heavy** What?  
  
Kl-IG: @.@ Ummm, Nothing. Nothing at all (  
  
Inu/Kag: Riiiiight, ok.  
  
Sess: Truth or Dare Sango?  
  
San: Huh? Oh, umm I guess Dare?  
  
Sess: I Dare you to Kiss Miroku for a Minute, none stop. **Smriks**  
  
San: Ohhhhhh, No. No way!!! NO!!!  
  
Mir: Oh come on San, you know you want to **grins**  
  
San: I do, do I?  
  
Mir: Yes, Yes you do.  
  
San: Riiig- Muummm.  
  
Mir:**Kisses Sango**  
  
1 Min Later.  
  
San: **Breaths heavy after the kiss** WOW!!! Miroku.  
  
Mir: **Grins sheepishly**  
  
Everybody: **sweet drop**  
  
Kag: Sesshoumaru, Truth or Dare?  
  
Sess: Truth.  
  
Kag: Awww, You afraid, what you might have to do?  
  
Sess: I don't want to kiss Sango, nor YOU, and certainly not my Half- Sister, Half-Brother, or anyone else in this room, for that matter.  
  
Kag: Party Pooper. Ok, tell us the truth who in this room would you Love, marry, and have Children with if you HAD TO CHOOSE?  
  
Sess: **Raises eyebrow** No one.  
  
Kag: SESSHOUMARU!!! You Have to choose!!!  
  
Sess: You.  
  
Kag: Huh?!?  
  
Sess: I choose, you.  
  
Kag **Blushes** Ummm, ok.  
  
Inu: No Way!!!!! I won't allow it!!  
  
Kag: INU-YASHA !! Its just for the Truth or Dare game.  
  
Inu: Feh!!! **Cross arm's over chest**  
  
Sess: Lets Get started on that Truth now ** Stands up and Picks up Kagome**  
  
Kag: WHAT, NO WAY!!!!! Put me down, PUT ME DOWN!!!!!  
  
Inu: **Stands up** Drop Kagome, SESSHOUMARU!!!!  
  
Sess: **Smirks** I can't I have a future to plan. **Runs to the Window and jumps out**  
  
Inu: Get back in here, Sesshoumaru!!!  
  
Tiger: Will you just SHUT THE FREAK UP INU-YASHA!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: **Looks at Tigertye @.@**  
  
Tiger: What?  
  
Everyone: **Looks away** Nothing, Nothing  
  
KL-IG: What will happen to Kag, and Sess? What Happened to Tiger? Will Tay, and Bub ever get to talk? Will I stop asking Questions? (hehe) I guess you will just have to wait and find out, now won't you? Next Chapter, of Sleepover Bash. Sleepover Bash Part-2 (I was being lazy) 


	2. Important AN! A Must Read

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Inuyasha-tachi

Hi all! This is **_NOT_** an Author's note!! Besides the fact that I'M an Author**_ESS._** But like I've stated already, that's BESIDES the point. Now, some people have been reviewing me. . . first one is from

orcs-are-noobs

This is what She/He typed. . .

OMFG!1 THIS FANFIC TEH ILLEGAL!1 U R NOT ALLOWED 2 INCLUDE A REAL PERSON (INCLUDING YOURSELF) IN UR FANFIC!1 U ALSO CANNOT TYPE UR FANFIC IN SCRIPT FORMAT!1 OMG KLFASDHHNDHV NMXHNDPOIEMEF

And the other is from

Zul'jin

This is what She/He said. . .

I don't mean to sound rude, but this violates at least two of the website's rules - one being no script format, one being no real persons (that includes yourself, too). It probably violates more, as well. I'd suggest you remove it before someone reports this and you get suspended for a week. I assume you didn't know about the rule, so I'm not going to turn you in.

For starters. . . I DON'T TYPE IN SCRIPT FORMAT!!! I ALSO didn't you a REAL person!! Does everyone think that my REAL name is KawaiiLil-InuGurl? Listen peeps, listen! When one makes an Username, they are making an OC, obviously! And thank you, Zul'jin, for NOT turning me in. I am FOREVER in your debt! Sarcasum dripping off of every silybolm. And what the heck would give you people the Idea that I typed in Script Format, anyway? Just because I know how to type RIGHT doesn't mean I use a Script format! I happen to be a Grammer and typing freak. If it's not JUST right, I WILL fix it until it IS right! And THEN it's still not perfect. Also, Zul'jin, I KNEW of these rules when the Dufuse, I mean kind and LOVEING Is said through clenshed teeth orcs-are-noobs decided to condeem me before they even thought about using their brain. I don't have much to type to this person, for I have already typed it all. I ALSO had this story out BEFORE the rules! Not that, that's an exception, but I DIDN'T VIOLATE ANY RULES!!!!!!

Now, THIS goes out to everyone, before you decide what OTHER people have done, why don't you look closer at the evidence laid out before you. . . AND STOP BEING STUPID!!!!!

Sighs I feel better. . . sorta.

Oh! And, by the way, all the people that have been stated, are characters that my friends made up. Tigertye is a real Adult, but she's just MADE UP! TayTay and Bubba, Friends, MADE UP! Tinkerbell, she desn't even CALL her Tinkerbell anymore, IN FACT! She got RID of that character. So please, people, just. . . LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE!!

So sorry for the way I've been talking. . . weeeeeelllllll, actually, I'm not! But ah well! I ALWAYS get this way around/talking, and in this case, typing, to Stupid people. And I guess this IS an Authors, I mean AuthorESSes, note after all. Smiles with half-lidded eyes

KawaiiLil-InuGurl

WHICH IS NOT MY REAL NAME!!!


	3. Kiss me Sesshomaru!

Disclaimer: Ya, Ya I don't own Inu-Yasha, or any of the rest. Just my Luck  
  
Sleepover Bash Part-2  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl KL-IG: Hi all, get ready to see what happens to everybody today.  
  
KL-IG: Ok, so I guess we can just say that Kagome and Sesshoumaru won't be able to finish the Truth or Dare game?  
  
Inu: No!! We have to go get them now!  
  
KL-IG: Excuse me. But I think that my Sleepover is still on, so you will just have to WAIT!! Besides you don't want everyone to know the picture of you doing something embarrassing now do you?  
  
Inu: What are you- wait- what did I do?  
  
KL-IG: I don't know, maybe I should go get the picture and see? Hey everyone should I go get the picture and see what Inu-Yasha did that was embarrassing?  
  
Everyone: **Sweet drop's** Ummm. Yeah!  
  
KL-IG: Good, I'll be right back.  
  
Inu: WAIT! I'll stay; I'll stay  
  
KL-IG: Ok, lets finish the game. Tiger your up, oh btw what was that little outburst before?  
  
Tiger: He was getting on my nerve's **shrug's**  
  
KL-IG: O..K.. Tiger go.  
  
Tiger: ok, ok keep your shirt on. TayTay, Truth or Dare?  
  
Tay: Ahhh. Truth.  
  
Tiger: Is it true that you like Miroku?  
  
Tay: **Eye's widen** Huh? Ahh. Well.. Umm. I guess so.  
  
Tiger: You do?  
  
Mir: You do? I mean, You do, of course you do. I'm all that and then some **Puff's out chest**  
  
San: **Slap's Miroku** Oh, be quiet.  
  
Mir: **Is Unconscious**  
  
San: Good.  
  
KL-IG: Ahh huh, right. Bubba you can go next.  
  
Bub: Ok!!! Shippo, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kit: Truth.  
  
Bub: What is the most that you think of Kagome as?  
  
Kit: Ummm, a Mommy?  
  
Bub: Really?  
  
Shiipo: Yeah.  
  
Bub: Oh, ok.  
  
Shippo: Kawaii. Truth or Dare?  
  
KL-IG: **Gulps** Me?  
  
Kit: Yes.  
  
KL-IG: Ummm, Dare.  
  
Shippo: **Grins Evilly**  
  
KL-IG: Ut oh.  
  
Kit: I dare you to. Get the embarrassing picture of Inu-Yasha, and make copies for all of us to take home.  
  
Inu: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!???!!!  
  
KL-IG: Ok **smiles happily**  
  
Inu: **Face-fall** No way!  
  
KL-IG: You can't stop me.  
  
Inu: **Growls and jumps in the way of the door**  
  
KL-IG: I know where Tetsusagia is.  
  
Inu: What? I have Tetsusagia.  
  
KL-IG: No you don't, I hid it.  
  
Inu: What??!!?? **Runs to room**  
  
KL-IG: Hehe. **Gets picture** I'll be back with some copies.  
  
Everyone: Ok!!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu: **Comes back** I found Tetsusagia, were I left it.  
  
KL-IG: Oh, sorry I guess I was just umm, lying.  
  
Inu: Feh.  
  
Shippo: OMG!! Inu-Yasha, you are soooo funny.  
  
Tay: And Kawaii!!  
  
Bub: And stupid.  
  
Tiger: And weird.  
  
San: Make that double weird.  
  
Tink: I Love this so much, I'm going to show all of my Friends.  
  
Mir: Inu-Yasha, have you been ok the last couple of day's or so?  
  
Inu: What the Heck are you all talking about?  
  
Everyone: Nothing, at all.  
  
Tink: Tiger, Truth or dare?  
  
Tiger: Dare.  
  
Tink: I dare you to.. Tell everyone here your biggest, deepest secret.  
  
Tiger: No way, Jose.  
  
Tink: Come on. Besides you have to.  
  
Tiger: Uhh. Ok, ok.. Hmmm, Lets see here. I know, my biggest deepest secret is. I Secretly Sleep with Teddy bear P.J.s and I have a bed full of stuffed animals.  
  
Everyone: **Eyes wide** Really?  
  
Tiger: Really.  
  
KL-IG: Ok umm, well, so now that everyone has had a chance to play truth or dare, lets play our next game Spin the-  
  
Sess: **Jumps through the Window** Were Back  
  
Kag: Hey all, miss us?  
  
Inu: WHERE WERE YOU?  
  
Kag: Chill out, Inu-Yasha, we didn't REALLY do anything.  
  
Sess: Ya, Inu-Yasha. Chill out.  
  
Inu: KAGOME, SESSHOUMARU!!! What did you do??!!??  
  
Kag/Sess: Nothing.  
  
Inu: AHH!!!! I'm going Crazy!!  
  
KL-IG: Oh, You already did that.  
  
Everyone: **Snickers**  
  
KL-IG: Well ok, Lets play Spin the Bottle, now?  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Sess: **Looks at Kagome** Yeah.  
  
Kag: **Looks at Sesshoumaru** Yeah.  
  
Inu: **Eye twitches** Enough!! Let get into this game!  
  
KL-IG: Ok, I'll be back with a Bottle. **Runs out of room**  
  
Sess: Why we wait ** Picks up Kag and puts her in his lap**  
  
Kag: oh, Sess-Koi.  
  
Inu: Wwwhhaatt?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KL-IG: I'm bac- Oh!!  
  
(Miroku Kissing Sango. Sesshoumaru Kissing Kagome. TayTay and Shippo playing with a very grumpy Inu-Yasha's Hair. With last but not least, Tigertye and Bubba, making a " REALLY BIG" mess, while Kirara, had fallen asleep awhile ago)  
  
Kl-IG: **clears throat**  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Sess/Kag: **Stop's Kissing and stand's-up**  
  
Mir/San: **Stop's Kissing and stand's-up as well**  
  
Tay/Kit/Inu: **Stop's playing around**  
  
Tiger/Bub: **Stop's all of the "messing-up the room"**  
  
KL-IG: Ready all?  
  
Everyone: heh. Yeah.  
  
KL-IG: Great. **Sits down, and Spin's the Bottle**  
  
~*~*~ Lands on Bubba~*~*~  
  
KL-IG: Sorry Bubba **shrugs**  
  
Bub: Awww.. Man.  
  
KL-IG: BUBBA??!!??  
  
Bub: What?  
  
KL-IG: Uhh, just kiss me. OMG!!! Did I just say "Just Kiss me"!?!  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
KL-IG: **Pals** Well Lets go anyway.  
  
Bub: Gross.  
  
KL-IG: EXCUSE ME!!!???!!! I am NOT GROSS!!  
  
Bub: Sorry, sorry!! **Kisses KL-IG**  
  
KL-IG: **Kiss Bubba**  
  
Bub: My Turn. **Spins Bottle**  
  
~*~*~Lands on Shippo~*~*~  
  
Everyone but Kit and Bub: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Shippo/Bub: HEY!! Stop Laughing!!  
  
Inu: This is the best!! **Chuckles**  
  
KL-IG: I think I'm going to bust a gut.  
  
Sess: **Eye's Wide**  
  
Kag: Oh no **snicker** what are **laugh** you going **Hic-up** to do? **Laugh some more**  
  
Kirara: **Yawn**  
  
San: Well, isn't that bad. **Laughs**  
  
Mir: **Snickers** well **Laughs**  
  
Tay: OMG, I can't even watch, no wait. Yes I can. **HAHAHA**  
  
Tiger: I have got to see this **HEHEHEHE**  
  
Shippo: Man!! **Kisses Bubba**  
  
Bub: **Kisses Shippo** Ewwww!!!!!  
  
Everyone: OMG THEY DID IT?!?  
  
Bub: Haha all ok, my turn **Spins the Bottle**  
  
~*~Lands on Inu-Yasha~*~  
  
Inu: I'd rather kiss my brother.  
  
Sess: I'd rather you not.  
  
Inu: **Glares at Sesshoumaru**  
  
Bub: Can we just get this done and over with?  
  
Inu: Fine.  
  
Bub: Fine.  
  
Inu/Bub. **Kiss**  
  
Inu/Bub: **Stops Kissing**  
  
Inu: No more Kissing, Please.  
  
Bub: Well its your turn, you might be able to kiss your---  
  
~*~Lands on Sesshoumaru~*~  
  
Inu: Oh, Brother.  
  
Sess: I hope I don't catch his stupid.  
  
Kag: SESSHOU!!!  
  
Sess: What?  
  
Inu: I'm going to brain you Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sess: At least I have one.  
  
Inu: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Sess: Come on, I'm not going to sit here and argue, then Kiss you, when I could be kissing someone else. **Looks at Kagome**  
  
Kag: Sesshou **Slaps shoulder playfully**  
  
Inu: Sesshoumaru don't push your luck.  
  
Sess: What luck? This was fate.  
  
Inu: I'm going to KILL you!!  
  
Kag: Sit, Boy. Just do your turn Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu: Muummmm, mmmm, muumuumm hmmpp! **Gets off the floor** Fine!  
  
Sess/Inu: **Kisses. Stop's (2 second's later)**  
  
Kag: WOW that was the longest kiss I've 'never' seen! **Talk's Sarcastically**  
  
Inu: Well. you would do that to, if you had to kiss your brother.  
  
Kag: Excuse me? I happen to like my brother.  
  
Inu: Feh!  
  
KL-IG: Sess, it's your turn.  
  
Sess: **Spin's Bottle**  
  
~*~Land's on Kirara~*~  
  
Kirara: ** Wakes up** Meow?  
  
Sess: **Lifts eyebrow**  
  
Inu: You have to do what the bottle tells you to do **hehehe**  
  
San: **Run's and grab's Kirara** NO!!! I won't let you; you'll probably try and poison her or something.  
  
Everyone But Sess and San: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kag: I don't think that he will try and poison her, Sango-chan.  
  
San: Your right Kagome-chan, ok Kirara? Be nice to Sesshoumaru ok?  
  
Kirara: Meww.  
  
Sess: **Sigh's** Com'ere.  
  
~*~  
  
KL-IG: What will happen next? 10 Review's and I will put up the Next Chapter:) 


	4. A New Character Join's the group, and so...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, well except for KawaiiLil- InuGurl, but she's me. And my Friend's OH!! We will be having a new comer, too. I love all of her fan fictions, and she is sooooo great! Do you all remember what was happening on the last chapter? Sess-koi and Kirara had to kiss;-} (BWHAHAHAHAHA) Well lets continue now. Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inuyasha characters (maybe)  
  
Sleepover Bash Part-3,  
By KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
KL-IG: Hiyas al-, Mmmpphhppffff? (translation: L, what are you doing?)  
  
Sess: I, Sesshomaru, Am Lord of the Western Lands, and this Sesshomaru now owns this 'Sleepover' and you will all serve me! And as for this 'Kissing Game' I will have no part of it, but you ALL will be the ones kissing each other.  
  
KL-IG: **Slaps Sess's hand away** EXCUSE ME!?! I OWN this SLEEPOVER, I OWN this HOUSE, AND! I OWN YOU (KL-IG: Don't tell Rumiko Takahashi I said that, hehe) NOW SIT DOWN! Or kiss ME!  
  
Sess: **Cringes**O.O; OK! I will be good. **Stares at the ground**  
  
KL-IG: Good! Now as I was saying!! **Hits Sess on the head** Hiyas all, we will be having lots of Fun today- opps sorry, I meant "Tonight". And Sesshomaru will be Kissing Kir- **Ding Dong** **Knock, Knock** Oh, I'll be back all. **Runs down the stairs.  
  
Sess: What in the World! Why did she hit me?  
  
Inu: Because you're an.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, SIT BOY!  
  
San/Mir: Haha!  
  
Shippo: **yawns, then goes to sleep**  
  
Tiger: Well, this has been interesting.  
  
Bub: I'm bored.  
  
Tay: I'm Hungry.  
  
Sess: Will you all just-  
  
KL-IG: I'm Back!!!! Hey all guess who came to join the party. Anime- fangirl1!  
  
Everyone: Hi!  
  
Anime: Hi!  
  
KL-IG: So Anime-fangirl1, you like to play spin the bottle?  
  
Anime: Yeah, I love the game!  
  
Kl-IG: COOL!! Then after Sessho, and Kirara Kiss, you can spin the bottle. Sound good?  
  
Anime: Yeah.  
  
Kl-IG: O.K. Sessho give Kirara A BIG-WET-ONE (KL-IG: BWO, is what we'll call it, ok?)  
  
Sess: You WILL call I, Sesshomaru, by a proper name.  
  
KL-IG: O.K. FLUFFY-SAN! **Bows**Hey Do you always use the third person when talking about yourself?  
  
Sess: Of course. This Sesshomaru only uses the best of respect, and I am glad that you finally learned your. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!  
  
Kl-IG: FLUFFY-SAN!  
  
Sess: Learn your place, and CALL ME WITH RESPECT!!!  
  
KL-IG: Fine, Fluffy-sama:)  
  
Sess: You want to die a SLOW death, don't you?  
  
KL-IG: Why?  
  
Sess: What?  
  
KL-IG: Just Kiss the cat, baka!  
  
Sess: This, Fluffy, is not a. **Sweet drops**  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Anime: Come on Kiss Kirara!  
  
Sess: FINE! **Grab's Kirara** Get ready Cat.  
  
Kirara: Mew? MEOW!!  
  
Sess/Kirara: **Kisses**  
  
~*~1 minute later~*~  
  
Sess/Kirara: **stops kissing**  
  
Kirara: Meow? **Stumbles on the floor, and looks like she's drunk** Grrrr, meow mow mewwww purrrrr.. (Translation: Darn (but bad word) He's a Sweet Kisser)  
  
Sess/Inu/Kit/KL-IG: ()_(); (KL-IG: Them four, or Youkai, they know what she said.)  
  
Everyone but the four up a sentence: What did she say?  
  
KL-IG: Ummm. Nothing!  
  
Inu: OMG She said-  
  
Sess: **Back-handed Inu up on his head** be quiet, or I will make you be quiet.  
  
Inu: **Gulps** ok.  
  
Kit: She said **jumps into Kagomes lap and whispers what Kirara said**  
  
Kag: O.O! Oh! Well, Ummm. I kinda already knew that. **Grins sheepishly**  
  
Anime: KAGOME-CHAN! We DIDN'T need to know that little bit of information.  
  
Kag: Hehe.  
  
Tay/Bub/Tiger: HEY! Anime-fangirl1 Spin the bottle, we want to play some more!  
  
Anime; Oh, ok **Spins Bottle**  
  
~*~*~Lands on Miroku~*~*~ (KL-IG: Btw, I kinda forgot about Tinkerbell, so lets just say that she left or something ^_^; Sorry Tink!! You still my Sis though!!!)  
  
Anime: Why did I get the hentai??  
  
KL-IG: I hap to put that in my Laptop, so that Miroku will be the next to spin the bottle.  
  
Sess: Let me see that **takes Lap-Top**  
  
KL-IG: HEY! Give that ba- **A muzzle appears on her mouth NAILED SHUT!  
  
Sess: I think I will have a little fun with this **chuckles**  
  
Everyone: O.O;;;;!!!??!!!  
  
Sess: **glares at everyone** Oh, 'Dear' Brother, of mine. I have a little something special. FOR ME! **Tetsusaiga disappears and then reappears at Sesshomaru side.**  
  
Inu: WHAT?!?! Tetsusaiga, you took my Tetsusaiga!  
  
Sess: 'MY' Tetsusaiga, and what is your point?  
  
Inu: **face-faults**  
  
Anime: BE QUIET!!!  
  
Everyone Looks at Anime.  
  
Anime: **sweet drops** Umm. Hehe, I have to kiss Miroku, remember?  
  
Everyone: Oh, yeah.  
  
Mir: Come Milady Anime-fangirl1-sama, let us go to somewhere privet, and 'enjoy' ourselves. **Walk's up to Anime-fangirl1 and put his hand on her butt.**  
  
Anime: **Slap's Miroku's hand away, and then slap's him.** I think not, Hentai Houshi. We can kiss right here.  
  
Mir: **sighs** Fine, as you wish Milady.  
  
Mir/Anime: **Kisses**  
  
~*~50 Seconds later~*~  
  
Anime/Mir: **Stops Kissing**  
  
Tiger: I'm BORED!  
  
KL-IG: SHUT IT!  
  
Tiger: O.O ummm . . . O.K.  
  
Bub: Thank GOD!  
  
Tay: Good Night **falls asleep on the floor**  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Kirara; Mew Purrrrr. . . Mrow? (Translation: I'm sleepy, too . . . Where's Sess-chan?)  
  
All Inu-Youkai in the room: ^-^;;;  
  
KL-IG: Kirara, why don't you go and sleep next to Tay-chan?  
  
Kirara: Mew! **Goes and sleeps next to Tay**  
  
KL-IG: Bub, Shippo, I think it's your bedtime, too. **Picks up Shippo and Bub, and lay them together on the other side of the room**  
  
Tiger: I have to get up early tomorrow, so I can get home, and get ready to go to work (KL-IG: BTW Tigertye is an adult, but she meh best Friend:)  
  
All that are still awake: Ok!  
  
Tiger: Night!! **Goes to sleep in one of the corners**  
  
All: Night!  
  
KL-IG: OK! Sooo . . . Who's still awake?  
  
Sess/Inu/Kag/Mir/Anime/San/KL-IG: Me!  
  
KL-IG: Hehe, Ok. Sooo, OH Right! Miroku, Its your turn to spin the Bottle!  
  
Mir: **Grins** Oh, goody . **Looks at Sango**  
  
San: Don't even think about it monk. **Sips tea**  
  
Everyone: **Sweet Drop**  
  
Mir: But would I do Sango-dear? **Looks all innocent**  
  
San: You know, Houshi-no-Hentai! (KL-IG: Priest of Pervert, it makes sense in Japanese **shrug's**)  
  
Mir: **Spins Bottle** I resent that San-  
  
~*~*~*~ Lands on Sango~*~*~*~  
  
San: **Eye Twiches**  
  
Mir: YEAH!!! **Happy Dance, Happy Dance**  
  
Everyone: @.@  
  
San: Come on Houshi, get it done and over with already! **Gets ready for the kiss**  
  
Mir: YEAH!!! **Happy dance, around the room again**  
  
San: HOUSHI!!!!  
  
Mir: Ok, Ok. **Gets ready for the kiss, too**  
  
Mir/San: **Kiss**  
  
~*~1 Min Later~*~  
  
~*~2 Mins Later~*~  
  
~*~5 Mins Later~*~  
  
Sess: Think they need to breathe yet?  
  
Kag: I don't know.  
  
Inu: WOW! And I thought only Youkai could hold her breath for a really long time **Gets closer and stares at them**  
  
Anime: **Hits Inu over the head with one of those yellow and brown mallet's that make the funny #BOOP# Noise, and drags him away**  
  
Inu: @.@  
  
KL-IG: ^.^; Ehehehe, Well I guess you would need to breathe soon, but this is an Anime/Manga.  
  
~*~Half-An-Hour-Later~*~  
  
Mir/San: **Stops Kissing**  
  
Everybody: FINALLY!!!!!  
  
San/Mir **Blush, and rubes the back of there heads** Ehehe.  
  
Anime: Now what?  
  
KL-IG: Guess WHAT?!?  
  
Inu: What?!?  
  
KL-IG: No, Baka!! We can play 'Guess What'. BAKA! You forget already?  
  
Anime: **shacks head** You Baka!  
  
Inu: Feh!  
  
KL-IG: O. . . K. . . Time to play, Guess What! YEAH!!! Ok, The rules of the game are simple. When your 'it' you say Guess what? If they say what? Then you tell them and they have to do a dare, if they try and guess, and get it wrong, they still have to do a dare. BUT!!! If they get it right, they are allowed to give you a dare. Everyone got it?  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
KL-IG: Great! Ok, Anime you want to go first?  
  
Anime: Sure. O.K, Inuyasha, Guess what?  
  
Inu: Ummm. . . You like Chocolate?  
  
Anime:!.!;;; HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?  
  
Inu: Because, every likes Chocolate.  
  
Sess: I don't.  
  
Anime: **WHAAA!!!!**  
  
Kag: You've never had it! **Hits Sesshomaru's head**  
  
KL-IG: Yeah. . . FLUFFY! You've never had Chocolate before. You don't even wanna celebrate my Birthday with me. . . WHAAAA!!!!! **Sniff, hic**  
  
Sess: **Eye twitches at the nickname, then looks all Stoic**  
  
Kag/Anime/San: YOU DON"T CELEARBRITE HER BIRTHDAY?!?!?!?!?! You are a HORRIBLE Brother!  
  
Sess: **Wince** HALF-Brother. . . HALF!!!  
  
Kag/Anime/San: Whatever, Fluffy!  
  
Sess: **eye twitches again**  
  
Inu: Hey all WAIT!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Inu: I get to give Anime, a DARE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **Looks at the ceiling and raises hands** (KL-IG: You know, how those mad Scientists laugh?)  
  
Everyone: **backs away from Inu**  
  
Inu: What?  
  
Everyone: Nothing  
  
Inu: Feh! ANIME!!!!! I dare you to. . . Stand on your head for an Hour!!! HAHA!  
  
Anime **Pales** But all of the blood will rush to my head!!!  
  
Inu: Your point?  
  
Animes: **Whack's Inu, upside the head**  
  
Inu: **oww** what'd I do?  
  
Anime: Baka! **Stands on head**  
  
~*~1 Hour Later~*~  
  
KL-IG: Times up!  
  
Anime: **Gets on feet** OHMiGod! How's hat ute Toy? (Translation: Who's that cute boy?)  
  
Everyone: **sweet drop**  
  
San: You ok Anime?  
  
Anime: Eah, Ust ine. (KL-IG: Remember all of the blood went to her head, Hehe, so she's not going to. . . ummm. . . Function right? I should say)  
  
Mir: Let me help you Anime-sama.  
  
San: **Hits Miroku**  
  
Kag: Children.  
  
Sess: Speaking of children **Grab's Kagome, and stands up** I'm waiting **Smiles-oh-so-innocently** (KL-IG: Scary lie? O.o)  
  
Inu: WHY YOU!?!  
  
Kag: Osuwari!  
  
Inu**Thud** OWWW!!! You-  
  
Anime: Shhh!! Re duiet Inutasha! **Covers mouth**  
  
KL-IG: Umm, Kagome-chan, don't you think you should stay here?  
  
Sess: BUZZ OFF!!  
  
KL-IG: **Leaves room**  
  
~*~3 Mins Later~*~  
  
KL-IG: **Comes back** Guess what Sess? I got your-  
  
KL-IG: Have to wait until the next chapter, HEHE!!! 3 to 4 reviews, will get me STARTED on another chapter, to post it will cost 5 more reviews BWHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
~*~*~ A little something of what will come in the next chapter~*~*~  
  
San: Don't!!!  
  
Mir: You kill us all!!  
  
KL-IG: MY BEDROOM!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sess-chan: Well, that was entertaining.  
  
KL-IG: It was?  
  
Sess: No!  
  
KL-IG: WHAAA!!! And you don't even come to my birthdays!!! WHAAA!!!  
  
Sess: How did we get back to that?  
  
KL-IG: I don't know.  
  
Sess:? Whatever, I'm outta here!  
  
KL-IG: FINALLY, picks up on something I say a lot.  
  
Sess: BE Quiet!  
  
KL-IG: Jerk!  
  
Sess: You-  
  
KL-IG: BYIES ALL!!  
  
Sess: I'm not a jerk. **Walks away, with head hung low. **  
  
KL-IG: Awww, your right. **Runs up to Sess-chan, and hug's him**  
  
Sess: See ya all!  
  
KL-IG: See Ya Lata!  
  
~*~Ja Ne~*~ 


	5. The End There's a Sequel? YEAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!! NOT-A ONE-A!!! Hehe:) But, I do own my character, and everyone else, not from Inuyasha . . . well just for this Fanficcy, anyway! I don't Own Anime-fangirl1 though, she my friend, that is on here.  
  
Sleepover Bash Part-4  
By KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
~*~Last time on Sleepover Bash Part-3~*~  
  
KL-IG: **Comes back** Guess what Sess? I got your-  
  
~*~This time on Sleepover Bash Part-4~*~  
  
KL-IG: **Comes bask** Guess what Sess? I got your Tokijin! HAHA!! You shouldn't leave it in your room, with a sign that say's. . . And I quote " Tokijin is in my closet, and the magic spell to open it, is under my bed." End Quote. HAHA!!!  
  
Sess: O.O!!!! WHAT!?! You have Tokijin?!? But I only have that sign there, so I remember how to open it. Not for your personal use! Gimme that!!  
  
KL-IG: HAHA!!! **Takes Tokijin out of its sheath** I have it now!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! **Cough** MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I think I will have some fun! **Swings around Tokijin**  
  
Sess: AHHHHH!!!!!! Give that back! You BAKA!!! You don't know how to control it! **Tries to take**  
  
KL-IG: Miss me! Miss me!! Now you gotta kiss me!  
  
Sess: Ew. . .  
  
KL-IG: o.o  
  
Mir: Should we help them?  
  
San: Maybe.  
  
Mir: O.K! **Gropes Sango's Butt**  
  
San: HENTAI!!!!! **Takes out Hiraikotsu, and hits Miroku over the head with it**  
  
Mir: @.@  
  
Kag: Ummm. . . Inuyasha?  
  
Inu: WHAT?!?  
  
Kag: 'Jerk' umm, should we do something to help your brother, and Sister?  
  
Inu/Sess: HALF!!!  
  
Kag: O.O;;; Sssssooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!  
  
Anime/San: **Sips tea**  
  
Everyone but them: **Face-fault** **Sweet drop**  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Everyone: Huh? Who said that?  
  
Kag: It sounded like-  
  
Inu: KIKYO!!!  
  
Kikyo: Yes, my Inuyasha, I am here, and I will be taking my soul back **smiles evilly! **  
  
KL-IG: Kikyo?  
  
Kik: WHAT?!?  
  
KL-IG: This is my Sleepover, and no one is going to get killed. Beside, Inu-kun, and all are not done. . . So if you have anything else to say. . . SAY IT TO MY FACE!!!!  
  
Kik: **Sweet drop** Ummm, ok. WAIT! Did you say Inu-kun?  
  
KL-IG: That I did!!  
  
Kik: Inu-kun, how could you pick her over me?  
  
KL-IG/Inu: Ewwwww!!!  
  
KL-IG: A better question is, how could he pick you? I happen to be his half sister, ya know. And what you just said was soooooooo gross! Besides, How did you get here? Kagome-chan, did you get those wards from your Grandfather?  
  
Kag: Umm, **Sweet drop** yeah, but they don't. . . Ummm. . . Work?  
  
KL-IG: o_o; Excuse, what did you say?  
  
Kag: They don't work.  
  
KL-IG: I paid, 5,555 yen for EACH! And they don't work?  
  
Mir: @.@  
  
San/Anime: **Sips tea**  
  
Sess: TOKIJIN!!! **Cuddles**  
  
'Ku ku ku!'  
  
KL-IG: I got wards to stop Kikyo, Naraku, and Koga, but now you tell me, THEY DON'T WORK?!?  
  
Kag: YEAH!!!  
  
Inu: Kikyo!  
  
Kik: Inuyasha!  
  
San/Anime: **Puke**  
  
Mir: @.@  
  
Sess: My Tokijin! Mine!  
  
'-.- Ku ku ku!'  
  
KL-IG: **Hits Kagome-chan upside the head**  
  
Kag: OWW!!  
  
Inu: Kikyo, I love you!  
  
Kik: Inuyasha, I love you, too!  
  
San/Anime: Need more barf bags over here!!  
  
Mir: @.@  
  
Sess: I lobe my Tokijin. **Sticks out tough and smiles!**  
  
'-.-;;;;;; I said, KU KU KU!!!!!!!!'  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Nar: Its me Naraku!  
  
San/Anime: YEAH!!! More barf bags!!! **Takes the baboon costume, from on Naraku, and Barfs in them** Here you go^.^  
  
Nar: Ummm. . . Thanks! **Puts baboon costume back on** **SQUSH!! ** Ewwwww!  
  
Everyone but Kikyo: HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
KL-IG: Well, since you are all here, lets just finish the darn game, and you two can play, too. I guess.  
  
Everyone: O.k.  
  
KL-IG: Well since, the last one to play was Inu-kun; it's your turn bro!  
  
Inu: Great! Naraku! Guess what?  
  
Nar: What?  
  
KL-IG: OMG!! You don't know the rules, ok well the rules are **Explains the rules**  
  
Nar: Oh.  
  
Inu: Well, what I was thinking of was my Tetsusaiga. . . But since you said 'what' that means you have to do a dare. I dare you to. . . Lick your butt! HAHA!  
  
Everyone but Inu: GROSS!  
  
Nar: I am not-  
  
Inu: You have to Nar! Those are the rules!  
  
Nar: Did you just call me Nar?  
  
Inu: Yes!  
  
Nar: MAN! **Licks butt**  
  
All: O.O;;;;; OMG HE DID IT!!!!!  
  
Nar: Kag, Guess what?  
  
Kag: Kag? Never mind. Ummm. . . You want to kill Kikyo?  
  
Nar: NO! I want to lobe Kikyo for the west of our wives! **Uses a baby talking voice**  
  
Kik: Ew.  
  
Nar: Kaaagoooomeeeee? **Sing-sang voice**  
  
Kag: Yes Naraku?  
  
Nar: I dare you to. . . **Thinks** I got it! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
All: **Sweet drop** (KL-IG: They have been doing that a lot lately, haven't they?)  
  
Nar: I dare you to, HATE Lord Sesshomaru-sama, and to stay away from him FOREVER! And to Love Inuyasha! FOREVER!  
  
Inu: YES!!! **Slips Naraku a 20 dollar bill**  
  
Sess/Kag: WHAT!!!! Are you KIDDING?!?!  
  
Nar: Nope.  
  
Sess: I love you, Kag!  
  
Kag: I love you, Sess!  
  
Sess/Kag: **Kisses** **Then stops**  
  
Inu: **Happy dance!!** YEAH!!! Aww, sorry SESS! I guess the better Youkai won! Kiss my-  
  
Kag: SIT BOY!!  
  
Inu: **Thud**  
  
Kag: Jerk! **Walks up to Naraku, stepping on Inu-kun's body, on the way**  
  
Inu: OWW!  
  
Kag: **Slaps Naraku**  
  
Nar: OWW!  
  
Kag: That's what you get! **Humph!!**  
  
Inu: Come her, Kagome!  
  
Kag: Why?  
  
Inu: Cause I said so!  
  
Kag: FINE!  
  
Mir: I'm awake!  
  
San: Oh the joy. **Rolls eyes**  
  
Anime: Can we PLEASE finish the GAME?!?  
  
All: O.k!  
  
Kag: Kawaii-chan, guess what?  
  
KL-IG: Oh no! Umm. . . Sheepskin pullovers?  
  
Kag: o.o **whispers to Inuyasha** Kawaii-chan knew what I was going to say.  
  
Inu: **Blinks**  
  
Sess: Sheepskin pullovers?  
  
Kag: That's right!  
  
KL-IG: YEAH!! Thank you Ed, Edd, N Eddy!!  
  
Sess/Inu: Who is this Ed, Edd N Eddy?  
  
KL-IG: No one?  
  
Inu/Sess: Whom have you been seeing?!?  
  
KL-IG: NO ONE!! It's a Cartoon, for Goodness sake!  
  
Sess/Inu: Oh.  
  
KL-IG: Stupid!  
  
Sess: I am not stupid.  
  
Inu: I don't know what you just said, but I think that, that may have been an insult!  
  
KL-IG: Ya think?  
  
Sess: OMG! You grew a brain!  
  
Inu: I did! Ahhh. . . DARNNIT! You did that on purpose!  
  
San/Anime/Mir/Nar: HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kik: **whispers** Idiot.  
  
Nar: **Thinking to self** Hey no one is looking I can just. . . YEAH!  
  
Inu: You-  
  
Sess: Moron!  
  
KL-IG: BOYS!  
  
Kik: Idiotic Idiot  
  
Nar: All most there.  
  
San: ZzZzZzZzZzZz. . . Huh? Oh. Hey when did this sleepover become so BORING!?!  
  
Anime: **yawn** I don't know.  
  
Mir: What time is it? **Grope, grope**  
  
San/Anime: AHHHHH!!! **SMACK! **  
  
Mir: @.@;;; @.@;;;;@.@;;;;;;  
  
Kik: Well isn't this interesting?  
  
Nar: Almost. . . GOT IT!!!  
  
San/Anime/Sess/Kag/Inu/KL-IG/Mir/Kik: Got what?  
  
Nar: Ummm, nothing.  
  
Inu: Well, Tetsusaiga and I- Where's my Tetsusaiga?!?!?!?  
  
Kag/Sess: You lost it?!?  
  
San/Mir/Anime: You Idiot!!!  
  
Kik: Naraku has it.  
  
San/Anime/Sess/Kag/Inu/KL-IG/Mir: Huh? What?  
  
Nar: I do not!  
  
Kik: Ohh!!! Sorry! My mistake. I thought that the sword, which looks exactly like Tetsusaiga, at your belt WAS Tetsusaiga. My eyesight must be going or something.  
  
KL-IG: Well, Kikyo, at your age I wouldn't be surprised! In fact your hearing and back should be going, too.  
  
Kik: o_o AHHHH!! You little-!  
  
KL-IG: Little WHAT! I happen to be WAAAAAY taller then you and smarter, and faster, and stronger, and oh-so prettier! So quiet your complaining.  
  
All: O_o  
  
KL-IG: What?  
  
Nar: IT'S MINE!!! **Takes out, and swings around**  
  
Inu: My Tetsusaiga is Gone!  
  
Sess: Naraku has it!  
  
Kag: STOP!  
  
Kik: Haha!  
  
Anime: Naraku, you Moron, STOP!!!!!  
  
San: Don't!!!  
  
Mir: You'll kill us all!!  
  
KL-IG: MY BEDROOM!!!  
  
Nar: No one will stop me!!! **Destroyed bedroom**  
  
KL-IG: O.O L-L-Look a-a-at m-m-m-my Bedr-r-roo-oo-oo-m-m-m. **Looks horrified**  
  
Sess/Inu: Ut oh. **Hides**  
  
All, but in family: What?  
  
Sess/Inu: HIDE!  
  
KL-IG: **EXPLODES**  
  
All: FIRE!!!!  
  
KL-IG: Fire? Where?!? **Uses Ice Powers** Fire gone! ^.^  
  
All: **Sweet drop**  
  
Anime: Man can we pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee Finish the game, now? Huh?  
  
All: O.K!  
  
KL-IG: It's my turn, soooo. . . Sango-chan, Guess what?  
  
San: Miroku will stop groping me?  
  
KL-IG: NO!  
  
San: Awwww, man!  
  
KL-IG: What, I was thinking of was. . . Antidistintstablishmentaryism. (KL-IG: I can really spell it!)  
  
All: $.$ Ummm, what?  
  
KL-IG: Hehe =^-^= Sango-chan, I dare you to let Miroku-kun, grope you at anytime he feels like it during the rest of the night.  
  
San: **Pales**  
  
Mir: YES!!!!  
  
San: **Glares at Miroku** Fine, FINE!  
  
Mir: I love this game.  
  
KL-IG: Me, too.  
  
San: Must be my turn. Miroku, Guess what?  
  
Mir: Ummm, There's nothing like home cooking?  
  
San: Nawwwww! Well, yeah. But that wasn't what I was thinking of. I was thinking of Kirara. So since you didn't get it, I dare you to. . . Sing 'I'm a little tea pot.' NOW!!  
  
Mir: 'Why me?' Ok, ok! I'm a little Tea Pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Just tip me over, and pour me out.  
  
Mir: You happy Sango dear?  
  
San: Yes, I am!! Thank you^.^ **Smiles all nice**  
  
Mir: Ah huh, sure. I guess its my turn now, Anime Guess what?  
  
Anime: **Gulps** You like Sango-chan?  
  
Mir: Yeah **Rubes back of neck, and grins sheepishly**  
  
Anime: Ok, ok. Miroku, I dare you to, Grope Sessho-chan.  
  
Sess: Excuse me?  
  
Mir: I don't think that is a very good idea.  
  
Sess: For once, I agree with the Perverted Monk.  
  
Mir: HEY!  
  
Anime: Just DO IT!!  
  
Sess/Mir: O. . .K. . .  
  
Mir: **Grope, grope** DANG! What an  
  
KL-IG: Don't you even FINISH that sentence!  
  
Sess: And also, for once, I agree with my sister.  
  
KL-IG: Hehe.  
  
Anime: KL-IG, can I ask someone who has already been asked?  
  
KL-IG: Sure! Just not the two that just went.  
  
Anime: O.K! Inu, Guess what?  
  
Inu: You like strawberries?  
  
Anime: No. Well, I do like strawberries, but that's not it.  
  
Inu: Oh. **Yawn** Then what?  
  
Anime: You killing Naraku, and Kikyo.  
  
Inu: Kikyo.  
  
Anime: Pay ATENTION! Nimrod!  
  
Inu: Fine.  
  
Anime: I dare you to, Kill Kikyo.  
  
Inu: NEVER!  
  
Kik: He wouldn't.  
  
KL-IG: He WOULD! **Uses Lap-top**  
  
Inu: NO!!! **Takes Tetsusaiga from Naraku** Sorry Kik. **Kills Kikyo**  
  
Kik: I love you In- **Dies**  
  
All the girl's: Good riddens.  
  
Inu: What?  
  
Girl's: Nothing. Nothing at all. .;  
  
Inu: Now what?  
  
KL-IG: Well, that would be all of the games. Wouldn't it?  
  
San: Yeah  
  
Mir: **Grope's Sango-chan**  
  
San: I hate this.  
  
Anime: I have an Idea!  
  
All, but Anime: Yeah?  
  
Anime: Why don't we all go to Town, and have fun? I know that I am off from school, for about the next month, so I have time.  
  
KL-IG: I am home schooled, so I won't have a problem.  
  
Sess: I don't want to go.  
  
Inu: Neither do I!  
  
KL-IG: YOUR GOING!  
  
Inu/Sess: Ow, ok!  
  
Mir: I don't have anything else, to do so fine by me.  
  
San: I would love to!  
  
Kag: Well, I have school, but. . . I'll just say that I'm sick!  
  
Nar: I need to-  
  
KL-IG: OHHHH! NO!!! You don't! You're coming, too.  
  
Nar: I am?  
  
KL-IG: Yes!  
  
All: O.O! WHAT! Why is he coming?!?  
  
KL-IG: 'Cause I said so.  
  
All: Hmmm, kk.  
  
Nar: YES!! I mean, ok. I'll go.  
  
KL-IG: Hehe! Ok, so we will go to sleep, and start tomorrow?  
  
All: Ok.  
  
KL-IG: Ok, all of the girl's will come with me, and we will get new outfits. All of the boy's go with Sess, to get your new outfits. Sess. You're in charge.  
  
Sess: Great.  
  
KL-IG: GREAT! Good night all!!  
  
San/Mir/Nar/Anime/Kag: Good night!  
  
Sess: **Nodes**  
  
Inu: Feh!  
  
KL-IG: **Goes to sleep in bed**  
  
San/Mir/Anime/Kag: **Goes to sleep in sleeping bags**  
  
Sess/Inu/Nar: **Lean's against the wall, and fall asleep** (KL-IG: I know that demons don't really need to sleep, but this is my Fan fiction, I can do whatever I want! So NAH!)  
  
KL-IG: Sorry, that it didn't really have the feeling that you wanted. Can't be helped. Just watch for my sequel, 'Bashing up the Town.' They will go to see the town! I might add some more characters, too. And Taytay, Bub, Shippo, and Kirara will be back in the story, but Tigertye will be at work, sorry! This chapter here was 13 pages o.O; so it took a little longer. I wanted it to be VERY extremely LONG! And sorry, I didn't post sooner. I had a little writer's block, for a few days. I want at least 10 reviews, for the sequel, or I won't post any chapters. HAHA! Sorry, again. Well, thanks for letting me take up your time, and reading, and reviewing. Remember, 10, TEN, Diaz , Zein, Jyuu. There, you can't go wrong now! Four different countries, and written in numbers. OH!!! I almost forgot, I wanted to thank all of you reviewer's:  
  
Capricorn Kiss: Thank you sooooo much!!!  
  
Anime-fangirl1: Thanks! And don't worry, it will be an Inu/Kag. But in my sequel. I HATE KIKYO!!!! And your right, about her! And I did put you in my Sleepover, Can't ignore a fan, HEHEHE!! Yeah, I thought that Sessy- koi, and Kirara kissing would be funny, hehe^.^; Thanks again!  
  
shadowcat241: Thank you. I like it, too.  
  
LoveLandKiss: Hehe, yeah I guess Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kissing was a little gross, but that's my middle name! Well, not really. Thanks, though!  
  
Always' and forever!  
With Love,  
-KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
~*~ Ja Matta! ~*~ 


	6. Bad AN! BAD!

A/N Sorry all, but not a chapter.  
  
To People:  
I receinty lost contact with one of my friend's. If you know her please tell her that 'ICQ has to be deleted from my computer so I can play one of my games, it will be gone by Christmas Eve. I still have her e-mail Address.' If you know her, or have contact PLEASE tell her that. Her name is GreenDragonSpirit. Remember if you see or know her, please tell her. . . PLEASE!!!  
  
To GreenDragonSpirit:  
If you are reading this, ummm. . . never mind. Just know that I have to get rid of ICQ because I can't play one of my games, and it might not let me play some other games, in the future. I'm very sorry. But I still have your E-mail address^___^  
  
To People:  
Sorry all that this is not a chapter, I am having MAGER Writers block on all of my stories. Again, Sorry!  
  
~~~~~KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
P.S. Thank you soooo very much, all of my fan's and reviewers for everything. If you have any idea's. Just send 'em to me-^.^- THANKS!!!! 


End file.
